Kerosene
by romance in the rain
Summary: OneShot SongFic. I don't want to give anything away. R&R please. This was added under a differnt name before.


_**A/N** This one is really short.I was playing the song while writting this and I wanted to make it match the video so badly but that would have been really difficult to do.Read and Reveiw please.I'm working on trying to get better at these kind of fics.Any advice is welcome._

_**A/N 2 :** I orginally posted this under a differnt name._

* * *

Rogue stood on the balcany connected to her room. She was wearing a smirk that wasn't hers as she put a lit cigerette up to her lips. The new habit wasn't hers but she gladly kept it up.It helped her to calm down. She stayed out on the balcony until the suns first rays started to shine. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath to breath in the fresh morning air. She put the cigerette out and walked back into her room. She took off the black gloves she was wearing and threw them on her bed. She picked up a lighter than had flames on it and flicked it open. She placed the flame over her right hand and slowly a fire ball formed on her hand. She made the flame grow then shrink,testing out her newest trick.

_I'm waitin' on the sun to set cause yesterday aint over yet  
I started smoking cigaretts there's nothing else to do I guess  
Dusty roads aint made for walking, spinning tires aint made for stoppin'  
I'm giving up on love cause love's given up on me_

She finally learned to control her powers but no one knew about it.. well almost no one. She had told one person. She had wanted to tell Bobby but he was busy giving his attention to Kitty. That's when she started to realize that their relationship was too friendly. He spent more time with Kitty than with her. Though could she really blame him? After all he could touch Kitty but he couldn't touch her. A very evil smirk that belonged to John appeared on her face. She put the fire ball out and lit up another cigerette. She walked out of her room and down the hall to her 'friends' room. She knocked on the door and was greeted by a hyperly cheerful Kitty. She only opened the door enough for her to see Rogue. "Rogue what are you doing here so early?"

Rogue took a long drag of the cigerette. This was getting to be a normal routine for her. She was past all the coughing she used to when she took a hit of one. "I couldn't sleep and I wanted to talk to someone and your normally up early."

Kitty bit her lower lip. "Now isn't a good time.." She was cut off by Rogue.

_I gave it everything I had and everything I got was bad  
Life aint hard but it's too long to live it like some country song  
Trade the truth in for a lie, cheating really aint a crime  
I'm giving up on love cause love's given up on me_

"Why because he's here?" She pushed the door open, making Kitty stumble back, with more strength then she knew she had. She didn't look suprised to find Bobby in Kitty's room. She smiled at them both. It was an evil smile she had learned from John. One she often saw on his face when he was fighting. Bobby knew that smile all to well and looked at Rogue, worried. "Have fun together." She created a small fire ball from the cigerette and made the fire ball grow before Bobby had time to react and put it out. She threw the fire ball in the middle of the room as the fire started to spread quickly. "Like my new trick?" She was now wearing an innocent smile before she turned and walked off.

She walked back into her room and changed into a pair of black jeans and a black tank-top. She slid her black gloves on and quickly threw some clothes into a back pack. She threw the back pack out the window and then slipped herself onto the window sill. She landed on the grass below without much pain from the jump. Living on the secound floor had its advnatages.

_Forget you high society, I'm soakin' it in Kereosne Light 'em up and watch them burn, teach them what they need to learn HA!  
Dirty hands aint made for shakin', aint a rule that aint worth breakin'  
Well I'm giving up on love cause love's given up on me_

She looked up at the window to Kitty's room and smiled to herself. "Kerosene helps keep a fire going." She spoke to no one really. She was holding her smile as she thought about what she had done. She had no regrets. She had absorbed too much of Pyro to care. Late last night when everyone was busy she had soaked kitty's room in kerosene. The incident that had just happened was not an accident or a spur of the moment thing.

She walked down the sidewalk until she reached the waiting car. She smiled at the driver as she got in. He smirked at her as he threw out his cigerette. "How'd it go baby?" Rogue leaned over and placed a kissed on his lips. "It was alright." She smiled at the young man sitting beside her in the car. They had a silent agreement that they needed each other but that they weren't going to fall in love. He was too unemotional to feel emotions like love. She was done with love. She had been hurt to many times. Her heart was frozen and she wasn't willing to let the man beside her unfreeze it.

_Now I don't hate the one who left  
You cant hate someone whos dead  
He's out there holding on to someone,  
I'm holding up my smoking gun  
I'll find somewhere to lay my blame the day she changes her last name  
Well I'm giving up on love cause love's given up on me  
Well I'm giving up on love  
HEY love's given up on me_

* * *

_**A/N: **Okay I know this sucked but I'm really trying.And for anyone who didn't know the man in the car was Pyro/John._


End file.
